


Little Notes

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Catelyn has been receiving notes in her locker and there is one boy she hopes is sending them.





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Important: Part of the poem that appears on this fic, it's actually mine. You can find the whole poem in my tumblr if you want to read it, it's called ["Silent Words".](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com/post/180035038054/silent-words)

She was worried.

For the past week, she had received little notes in her locker daily. Usually, she would have found the whole thing cute, adorable even. They were well written and, in all honesty, lovely. But she was worried about who could be sending them, she hoped it wasn't Petyr, she didn't like him other as a friend, it didn't help that her sister was mooning over him.

So, she had chosen to not speak about the notes with anybody. Lysa, as much as she loved her sister, was sure to complain that she never got anything.

But if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she was hoping that the notes came from a very specific boy: Ned Stark. Ned, sweet and thoughtful Ned, her dearest friend, the boy she had fallen for. He was someone she wanted to be with, he was smart and kind, gentle and with an honest character that made him stand out to her.

She loved his eyes, so dark grey and so gentle whenever he looked at her. She also loved that rare smile he gave, a smile so secretive that was almost hers and hers alone; he was so serious always that seeing him smile never failed to make her smile.

But hoping wasn't going to make things happen. She was afraid, their friendship was something she held so dear, that she didn't want to ruin it by asking him out. Maybe he didn't like her back and all would be awkward.

If only she were brave enough.

So now here she was, frozen in front of her locker, hesitating, wondering if another little note would come out. Well, only one way to find out. She opened and sure enough, a blue paper fell out, she picked it up, it read:

_Roses are red_  
_Your eyes are blue_  
_I want to dance_  
_In the moonlight with you._

She reads the little note again and feels a little flutter in her stomach, like butterflies had made their home there. She can't deny that it was a cute little note, puts it in her wallet and leaves for class.

The day goes unbearably slow, and it doesn't help that the damn butterflies remain in her stomach all day. She looks discreetly around her class room, could her mystery person be here now? She shakes her head and does her best to concentrate to what her professor is saying, no use to worry about that now.

At the end of the day, some impulse makes her go to her locker again, she opens it and something falls, this time an envelope, which she opens quickly; there is something about this that she senses it cannot wait. There is a paper sheet, it reads:

_"Dearest Cat,_

_My words refuse to make sound,_  
_for they know all too well that once they do, there’s no turning back._  
_And they fear for my poor and fragile heart._

_So I love in silence, in ink and paper._  
_A harmless way to love, for those of fragile hearts._

* * *

 

_I hope I have not worried you too much with all my notes, I just simply lacked the courage necessary to tell you how I feel face to face. But I suppose it's time to face the music, if you have the time, could you meet me at the library before you leave? I'll have a rose with me so you know it's me._

_Someone who loves you._

She quickly sends a text to Lysa, so she can wait for her while she walks toward the library. She feels nervous, unsure of who and what to expect.

She stands in front of the library door, one hand ready to push it, but she is waiting - she is not sure for what. In the end, she takes a deep breath - what will be, will be - and goes inside.

Her eyes widen at who is there. None other than Ned Stark, rose safely held in between his hands, looking a little pale, but his shoulders are squared and his chin is up. Well. This is a nice surprise. She quickly shakes her head and gathers her wits, walks toward him.

She holds his gaze, finds nothing but warmth in his eyes and she smiles.

Ned extends the rose, "For you Cat," his voice is soft. "I'm sorry if I overstepped with the notes, I just..."

She shakes her head, "I like the notes, love them even. I'm just surprised, I mean, I like you but I couldn't be sure if you liked me back." There, it's in the open now, she has spoken the words that scared her so much.

His eyes widen, "How could I not like you? You're the smartest, kindest, loveliest girl I know Cat! Of course I like you too! But, I've never been good at expressing myself, Bran likes to tease, but I wanted to do this right for you. You deserve it."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful Ned."

"Ah well..." a swift look to the side, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go on a date?"

"I'd love to," she smiles at him, "I'm free on Saturday if you are."

"Saturday is great, I'll pick you up. Does 1pm works for you?"

"Perfect. I'll look forward to it."

He smiles at her and does a bow and while he's bent over, he rises his head and offers her a playful smile, "Now, would my lady allow me to escort her to her sister?"

She finds that she would like to see more of this side of him, but now she'll have the chance to do it. She smiles at him and gives him a solemn nod, "Of course my lord."

He stands back up and offers his arm, she takes it.

They walk slowly towards the school's entrance and she relishes his solid presence at her side, enjoys the feel of his large hand resting atop of her arm.

Lysa rises her eyebrows when she sees them coming, but chooses to remain silent. It is only when they are close to her sister that she lets go of his arm, "I'll see you in class tomorrow Ned."

He holds onto her hand for a moment longer and in a quick spike of bravery, gives her hand a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow Cat, be well." He takes his leave of the sisters with one last look at her.

It is only then that Lysa speaks, "So... Ned Stark huh?"

She only smiles and says, "Yeah."

She misses the nod that Lysa makes, her gaze still fixated on the spot to where Ned had gone, and she feels lighter and happier than she had before; all her worries about her unknown suitor gone. She links arms with her sister and they make way towards their uncle's waiting car.

And she can't help but to feel that some dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is awesome. Catch me at tumblr: [TheQueenofHades](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com)


End file.
